


Then I will be your suitor (Chinese translation)

by Iris_not_found



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Gaping, Bondage, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Knifeplay, M/M, Painful Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Verbal Humiliation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_not_found/pseuds/Iris_not_found
Summary: 奥卢斯.玛尔.亚希纳被芝诺斯侵犯了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Then I Shall Be Your Suitor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180871) by [BARALAIKA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA). 



他从没想过它的主人会将欣赏的目光落在他的身上。

奥卢斯在芝诺斯沉稳的目光下颤抖着；一想到自己要将身体托付给这个邪恶的出笼猛兽，他就感到心惊胆战。然而，这可能意味着他的末日的颤抖却令他兴奋不已。芝诺斯可不是一个可以轻视、亦或者玩弄的人……但奥卢斯仍然同许多人一样迷恋着他。

芝诺斯不是那种会被拒绝的人，他总能成功捕获他锁定的目标。加雷马帝国内的一切都属于他，而他对待人民和土地也等同于对待真正意义上的财产——用来取悦自己，以多种多样的方式。在许多人眼中，他都是一个被宠坏的皇太子、或是一条疯狗，但在奥卢斯眼中，他却是一个令人尊崇的神祗。奥卢斯幻想他的嘴唇、幻想着他的触摸、更幻想着他布满刀茧的手有一天会落在自己身上。芝诺斯，一个相信他并支持他工作的男人...啊，这的确是一个占据人内心的好办法。

作为奥卢斯实验的首席赞助商，芝诺斯表现出了对他实验莫大的热情，并总是最大限度的参与进他的实验中。他倾听奥卢斯带来的长达数小时的实验解释，参观他的实验室，还会彻夜旁观活体实验直至黎明。在每一次拜访时，他都站得离奥卢斯越来越近，不断测试着奥卢斯对此的容忍度。最初，奥卢斯总是在他靠近自己时退避开来；经过长时间的“训练”，奥卢斯已经逐步接受了这种距离。事实上，奥卢斯不知道该这样处理这样特别的、来自自己上司的关注...直到他被逼退到一个没有人会注意到的角落里，被芝诺斯抓住他整洁的制服，他才意识到，芝诺斯的好意是要自己被迫以这种方式答谢的。

“过来。”芝诺斯一边低声说到，一边俯下身。不是为了直视奥卢斯的眼睛，而是为了圈住奥卢斯，“你这样聪明，是不会错过这个的，不是吗？”

是的。他不会。

“啊...你还没有确定一个固定的伴侣吗？”

奥卢斯点点头，芝诺斯轻笑了一声。

“那我就是你的追求者了。这样你就可以知道，自己的身体都能用来做些什么。”

这听起来很像一个威胁。奥卢斯后来意识到，这可能的确是。  
奥卢斯觉得没必要隐藏他们现在暧昧的行为，因为这种情况下即使被人看见，也没有人能质疑芝诺斯的决定。更何况，芝诺斯就是他们的神，他可以得到任何他想要的，奥卢斯的肉体本就是等待他掠夺的东西。所以他将他的猎物拖到自己面前，用自己的额头抵住他的，让他们的第三只眼互相触碰。这是一个为他设下的陷阱。芝诺斯不得不为此伸长脖子低下头，没办法，他的身材就是这样，但这只会让奥卢斯因为病态的期待而颤抖。奥卢斯不确定自己能否活着看到夜幕降临，但是，若是死于自己的主人之手...还有比这更美好的事情吗？

奥卢斯的皮肤如同牛奶般苍白，仿佛从未被阳光或任何人造光源侵染过一般。他的衣服轻易地被褪下，很快，他便一丝不挂地站在原地。他骨瘦如柴，棱角分明，厚实的衣服为他营造了一种体型健康的错觉——实际上，他瘦的惊人，在芝诺斯的审视下害羞地垂下眼睛。

奥卢斯下意识地试图掩盖自己赤裸的身体。他站在那里，用手遮住自己的性器，却暴露了自己充满期待和紧张的眼睛。芝诺斯犹如捕食时的鹰隼般把他包围，他使劲咽了咽唾沫，努力不让自己发抖。

奥卢斯身体的每一个角落都被芝诺斯检查了一遍。他让奥卢斯踮起脚，这样他就能看到他的脚心，检查他的指甲和骨头。他用天羽羽斩的刀柄划过奥卢斯若隐若现的脊椎骨关节处，细数他的肋骨，又检查了他的腿型，他锁骨的角度，他下巴的线条。

直到一只拇指带着强迫意味地按上了他的嘴唇。奥卢斯顺从的张开嘴，以便让芝诺斯能数清他珍珠般洁白的牙齿。

“很整齐。”芝诺斯说，然后把奥卢斯的脑袋转到另一边，“也没有蛀牙。你对自己的嘴巴的保养很上心。”

奥卢斯依然静静地站着，但这个观察结果（或者说是赞美？）让他的脸蓦然变红。

“现在，把手抬起来。”

这可比光站着更困难。奥卢斯颤抖着举起双手好让芝诺斯查看他们，他因紧张而汗湿的指尖上粘着一根浅色的耻毛，奥卢斯尴尬地恨不得自己立刻死掉，芝诺斯对此却不以为然，把他的手翻过去检查他的指甲。他的指甲因为一整天的工作沾上了墨水而显得有些脏，他咽了口唾沫，等待这芝诺斯的训责，然而想象中的惩罚却没有到来......直到芝诺斯将手按在了他的鸡巴上。

“哈...就这些吗？”

当芝诺斯戴着手套的手摸上他的胯间时，一阵折磨人的恐惧撕裂了奥卢斯。他在耻毛下显得羞怯和可耻的、被包皮包裹着的软肉，突然看起来那么可悲。可当在芝诺斯把弄他的阴囊、又把手指滑向他的会阴时，他能做的也只有尽量不让自己露出丢人的表情。奥卢斯突然意识到，自己简直就是正在接受繁殖前体检的牲畜，是一只动物、一份财产，而非一个人。被这样冷漠的对待，他本应感到伤心或不堪，然而芝诺斯直视他的目光却令他兴奋。

芝诺斯厚实的手指猛地按在他的会阴上，突如其来的刺激让奥卢斯倒吸一口气。芝诺斯弯曲手指然后再次刺向那里....正中要害。这新鲜的快感刺激得奥卢斯弯下腰，几乎将身体对折，他感觉到自己的性器正在抽搐、变硬，芝诺斯确信自己找对了地方，再次向上压，隔着一层薄薄的皮肤按摩着肿胀的腺体。

“你想看看我的吗？”芝诺斯问。但奥卢斯知道，其实他没得选。

与奥卢斯可悲的尺寸相比，芝诺斯的简直就是猛兽。那个大家伙在没硬起来的时候就能填满他的手掌。

“看到这个了吗？我们通常叫它雄壮的阴茎（大鸡鸡），这是一个雄性强壮的标志，这意味着他能与最健康的雌性交配、繁衍，建立一个强大的家族。啊...不过这点你再清楚不过了，不是吗？”芝诺斯低声说，他用自己的阴茎漫不经心地去蹭那个体格比他小得多的男性越来越硬的阴茎，“不过...你不在这个行列中。这就是为什么你有一个优秀的大脑，并在其他方面超越我们，因为生理上说，你是一个失败的雄性。”

他是怎么用这样实事求是的语气说出这样残酷的话的？他又是怎样让这残酷的话语变得如此诱人，就像流淌在他唇边的甜蜜的美酒？芝诺斯用胳膊慢慢把奥卢斯揽在怀里，强迫他感受自己有力的心跳，感受他的存在，感受他身体里最原始的能量。

“你这可悲的家伙...从没有一个女人会正眼看你。只有真正的男人才能嗅到你的味道，再把你拖回他们的巢穴，告诉你你和雌性唯一的区别就是不能生育。”

然后，他在奥卢斯的肉体上留下他的标记。

一把过长的太刀划过奥卢斯的肉体，这样使用太刀实在太淫秽了...但芝诺斯还是这样做了。他用身体将奥卢斯压在一个奥卢斯制作的标本储藏罐上，强迫他与自己的作品面对面，而芝诺斯则在他的背上策划着另一个活体解剖。奥卢斯只能朦胧的在标本罐上看到自己主人的倒影，和看到一张模糊的脸，除此以外他什么也看不到，只能无助地在芝诺斯最喜欢的那把太刀的刀尖下颤抖着身体。

芝诺斯否认了奥卢斯对自己身体的使用权。

他用绳子和电线将奥卢斯的手腕和肩膀绑在一起，又绑住了他的手指，让它们牢牢贴着掌心。现在，奥卢斯彻底没法回头了。他浑身止不住地战栗，毕竟他将自己的全身心交付在了全帝国最危险的男人手中......但即使如此危险，奥卢斯仍然爱这种感觉胜过一切。他的背被刀刃划伤了，鲜血丝丝顺着伤口留下，血丝像针一样细。

芝诺斯把他扔到了手术台上，把他的大腿和小腿绑在一起。基本的军事训练从不需要将他的腿拉伸到这种地步，奥卢斯疼得哭叫出来，大口地喘着气，直到一声巨大的咔嚓声回荡在他的实验室里——奥卢斯过了一会才反应过来，那是他把芝诺斯横在他平坦的小腹上地刀鞘折断地声音。

“够了。”芝诺斯命令道。奥卢斯被吓地抽泣一声，他的性器也随着他的动作跳动了一下。芝诺斯用眼角地余光瞥到了这一幕...然后他将注意力转移到了这里，用华丽精美地刀鞘碰了碰奥卢斯可怜的、红肿跳动的阴茎。“哈...我的亚希纳军医长，你比我想象中的更像一头母猪。”芝诺斯嘲弄地笑了笑。他用刀鞘圆钝的一头戳了戳奥卢斯被他评价为‘不发达’的阴茎，然后绕到他的阴囊下面顶住那块软肉。“看看你自己，碰你几下就兴奋成这样了。你接下来是不是要为了我把自己弄得满身都是精液？”

在奥卢斯还在因为刚才的触碰发抖的时候，他嗤笑一声，后退了几步。...然后突然就安静了。奥卢斯呼吸急促，本能地将背拱起，却什么也没有碰到。芝诺斯就像消失了一样。他有些失望的呻吟着倒在冰冷的金属工作台上，然后发现芝诺斯去操控了控制工作台高度的机械装置，让他的位置降得更低，直到他趴着的高度与芝诺斯的鸡巴平行。芝诺斯抓着他的一只胳膊向外拉，等到他的头已经悬在工作台的边缘时，奥卢斯才意识到这个姿势是多么的可怕。

显然，奥卢斯有着湿润的口腔和柔软的喉咙。

“做一个这样劣等下贱的雄性的感觉如何？”芝诺斯问他，语气温柔地仿佛恋人地耳语，如果他不是正在把阴茎捅进奥卢斯的喉咙的话，“成为这样的母猪就是你的归宿......听着不错吧？”他把阴茎抽出来，拍了拍他的战利品光洁的脸颊，肿胀的囊袋撞到了奥卢斯的眼睛，“你觉得怎么样？”

“我，我觉得很好，殿下......”奥卢斯从窒息的眩晕中清醒过来了一点，他的睫毛可怜得颤动着，但他还是本能地张开嘴，邀请芝诺斯重新进入他。芝诺斯的气味，芝诺斯的热度，芝诺斯阴茎上血管的纹路以及兴奋地流出腺液的铃口，每一个都让奥卢斯饥渴地等待着主人地施舍。他能感觉到自己背上的伤口溢出的血液已经沾满了自己的背，而这只会让他更加兴奋。

“不错。现在把它吞进你的喉咙。”

奥卢斯感觉到一只手抓着他的下巴，分开他的下颚；另一只手按住他的前额，让口中的阴茎更方便的进出。只是芝诺斯抓着他的力道太大了，占有欲表现得过分，显得十分不人道。事实上芝诺斯的确没把他当人看，他骑在奥卢斯的脸上用力操他的嘴，仿佛那只是一个用来自慰的洞而已，仿佛奥卢斯只是一个廉价性玩具，他把精液注进去然后就扔掉也无所谓。

而奥卢斯此时也顾不上分析他的主人的想法。他正在让人绝望的窒息中挣扎。他被按着，没法动弹，他能做到的反抗也只是尖叫和试图把那根挤进他窄小喉咙的过于粗大阴茎推出去而已。当然，他的反抗没什么效果。芝诺斯看着奥卢斯被他填满的嘴不受控制的溢出唾液，看着奥卢斯因为窒息而锤着那已经属于他财产一部分的喉咙，毫不关心这是否会伤到他。他完全控制住了他的猎物，直到有什么东西吸引了他的视线。

奥卢斯因为窒息而抽搐着，不由自主地挺起了腰，他的性器正随着他的动作戳着他的肚子......窒息的刺激让他射在了自己的肚子和稀疏的耻毛上。芝诺斯因为这一幕笑了起来。

“看看你！像一个动物一样伏在我身下自慰!”芝诺斯咯咯地笑出声，奥卢斯看到他俊美地出奇地脸庞上浮现出嘲弄地神情。芝诺斯将自己的阴茎抽出来，让那位可怜的帝国科学家终于得到了呼吸的机会，那个可怕的姿势让奥卢斯的唾液倒流进他的气管和鼻腔，他剧烈地咳嗽着，迷蒙地眼神最终落在了芝诺斯身上。

“我有允许你把自己弄得一团糟吗？”芝诺斯地视线落在奥卢斯肚子上冷却的精液和软化地性器上——他不会这么轻易地放过奥卢斯的。

相反，芝诺斯俯下身，用手指圈住了奥卢斯的性器。尚在不应期的奥卢斯异常敏感，他哀叫着，觉得自己几乎要死掉了，但还是在芝诺斯的套弄下重新变得硬挺。

“下流的家伙。”芝诺斯嘲笑道。然后他抓住奥卢斯脱力的腿，把他的身体折起来。奥卢斯尖叫着，直到芝诺斯重新把他的阴茎塞回他的嘴里狠狠戳刺着他的喉咙，同时，芝诺斯用不容抗拒的力道握住他的阴茎，用只有芝诺斯才有的力道折磨他。

奥卢斯在几次高潮洗礼下变得越来越弱，直到芝诺斯把精液喷在他的喉咙、嘴巴和脸上。精液呛进他的鼻子，沾在他的睫毛上，还几乎流进他的耳朵。他被芝诺斯的味道填满，他吞下去的精液足以让他再次窒息。然而在他第五次射出来后，他的惩罚才算结束。

使用完他的玩具，芝诺斯把奥卢斯扔到了血淋淋地标本桌上，任由他倒在桌上咳嗽，转身往实验室外走去。

“开始扩张你那个烂穴吧，我可没有那个耐心等你。你就在这里等着吧，让你的手下都看看你究竟是个怎样的婊子。”

奥卢斯抽泣着。

在他这可悲的一生中，他从未感到如此的......狂喜。


	2. Chapter 2

几个小时过后，实验室的技术人员终于发现了他们的军医长奥卢斯.玛尔.亚希纳。他气喘吁吁地躺在他的标本桌上，零零星星的精斑遍布全身。他的双手被紧紧的绑在了脖子两侧，紧握着的指尖已经因为长时间不活血而几乎发紫。他的腿已经完全麻木了，一动也不能动，以至于他只能将赤裸的身体展现给实验室里的所有人。工作人员们早已被训练好不会去过问实验室中发生的一切事情，但是，眼前的景象仍然让一部分人难以承受。

一个技术人员剪掉了捆住他手的电缆，另一个清理了奥卢斯的脸并试图喂他一些水喝，但令他们惊讶的是，奥卢斯竟然舔掉了嘴角上干涸的精液——他似乎不愿意自己脸上的精液被擦掉。他们扶着奥卢斯坐起来帮他清理背上的伤口。虽然他们不说，但他们都知道奥卢斯身上的一切——这些伤口和精液是谁留下的。

皇太子芝诺斯。

第十二军团的所有人都明白，他们都是芝诺斯的玩物。他可以随意玩弄一些在帝国被视为禁忌的东西......任何看起来可以使用的东西都是他的囊中之物，包括奥卢斯的实验，以及奥卢斯本人。

“停下！别这样......我没事，没必要这样大惊小怪。”奥卢斯指责着手忙脚乱的下属们，他背上的伤口还痛得很厉害，但他并没有在意那些刀口，只是随便将自己的白大褂披在了肩上。他的声音是那么嘶哑，各种液体还卡满了他的嗓子，弄得他的喉咙生疼。他清了清嗓子，随手裹紧自己的外套，指挥实验室的工作人员们推走那张狼藉的标本桌，并整理好放在桌上的珍贵标本。他的手下无一不用充满愧疚的眼神看着他，那眼神中还混杂着一些担心。

奥卢斯眯起眼睛，他很清楚的知道他们在担心什么。“我，我会设法不让你们被开除的。”他说，但他甚至连自己都说服不了。当一个人甚至不敢看着你的眼睛作出承诺时，他的话又会有多可信呢？

这一切都是因为奥卢斯太过懦弱。

————————  
奥卢斯试图让自己的身体更加顺从于主人的侵略。

这天夜里，奥卢斯第一次尝试了用后穴自慰。他找了两本不入流的书，学习了用那里获得快感的艺术，以及如何使用润滑液和一些道具......十分幸运的是，许多需要的东西他的实验室里碰巧就有。他对于直肠检查、扩张和药物注入并不陌生：事实上，他的一些活体实验品对于直肠施药的接受程度更高，尽管奥卢斯一直不太理解它们的奇怪的癖好。这其中最奇怪的是一个增强型超级士兵的原型，他对一切靠近嘴边的东西都深恶痛绝，却对肛门内戳刺的手指表现得十分顺从。脑袋里充斥着这些奇思妙想，奥卢斯开始自己做润滑，用手指，然后是一些小物件扩张自己......但奥卢斯显然拿不出耐心慢慢地让自己适应。

稍微过火一点也没事。奥卢斯想。

于是他很快就发现自己的敏感部位火烧一样疼，疼得他只能趴在枕头上可怜的呜咽。唯一支撑着他继续的就是芝诺斯会用那根加雷安鸡巴狠狠地操他，操到他坏掉，让芝诺斯一遍又一遍的骑在他身上宣誓他的所有权的幻想。

啊......我可真是够下贱的。光是想想芝诺斯把他狭小的后穴撑坏的感觉都会让他兴奋不已。他突然发现自己心里想的话语气都与芝诺斯的如出一辙。渴求男人精液的婊子、愚蠢的贱种。他一边回忆着芝诺斯贬低他的话，一边学着芝诺斯上次那样狠狠的责罚自己的性器。捅进肠肉开发用的金属制小型机械的尺码不断变大，一点一点把他撑得更开——他真的很想好好取悦那个男人。

这一切都是因为奥卢斯太过淫荡。

——————  
“这么快就硬了？我们还没开始呢。”芝诺斯低沉的嗤笑从他的胸腔里滚过他的喉咙，“你一直在期待着我的到来......而且一直在等我，不错。我们一会儿一起看看你会变得多下贱。”

很难说这到底是不是一种赞美。不管怎么说，这句羞辱性质的话让奥卢斯变得更硬了。芝诺斯走进实验室，奥卢斯回身低下头行了个礼。无论芝诺斯走到哪里，他周围都环绕着寒意，他那明显的杀意都让人不容忽视。

“遵命，殿下，我......我会好好服从您的。”

“很好。”一瞬间，奥卢斯的脸因为这简单的两个字涨得通红，就连耳朵尖和肩膀都泛起粉色。“你很适合被训练。如果我们的军团里有更多你这样听话的羔羊，我的军医长，我们一定打不过那群蛮族。站好。”

奥卢斯抬起头来，看到芝诺斯正看着研究室中央巨大的魔导战车，然后他又把目光投向了远处还没有被运走地尸袋。他没有发表评论，但奥卢斯能感觉到他的失望。他迫切地想解释他的实验品们是如何用拒绝进食、扯断管子并与强效镇静剂做斗争的方法自杀的，但既然芝诺斯没问，他便把话咽了回去。

“殿下，求您，让我给您展示一下......”奥卢斯结结巴巴地说，他的语速由于紧张而变快，他甚至吐不出完整的句子。他脱下外衣，把长裤扯到膝盖，然后背对芝诺斯跪在他脚下。这个姿势本可以突出臀部的线条......但奥卢斯在这方面并不出众。他瘦的太厉害，以至于屁股上也没多少肉，只能说不是完全平坦。或许是因为成长过程中营养不良，他的身材看上去不同于大部分加雷安人的健美，而是像没有发育完一样。当然，这也可能是由于他的血统不够纯正，或是他只是病了。他的背上布满了一条条伤口，一直延伸到臀部，那是芝诺斯前些天留下。虽然现在伤口上结的痂已经开始脱落，但刀口依然微微泛着红色。芝诺斯审视着他的玩物，突然用手猛地拍了一下他，催促奥卢斯趴在控制台上。

“天哪，看来你‘工作’得很努力，是吧？”芝诺斯看到奥卢斯穴口紧含着的塞子，露出了那标志性的嘲笑表情，用胯部抵住了奥卢斯的屁股，“不过，”他话锋一转，“你真的觉得自己准备好了吗？”

芝诺斯感到身下的身体突然一僵。他愉悦地品尝着奥卢斯动摇的内心。

“看来你有点没自信？别在意，一个真正饥渴的婊子是不会担心这些的，”他伸手握住奥卢斯的塞子，开始慢慢地抽插，“她们会让自己的脑子除了快感之外什么也不想。”他猛地把最粗的部分抽出来，让奥卢斯发出可怜的抽气声，“......也就是成为快感的奴隶。你的身体就是为了取悦我而存在的。你就是一个容器，你与一次性玩具没什么两样。明白了吗？奥卢斯？”他说着重新把塞子送进奥卢斯的身体里。这个塞子的尺寸相当客观，只比芝诺斯的小一点，而奥卢斯居然还能在这粗暴的对待中获得快感，或许他真的天生喜欢被虐待也不一定。

芝诺斯开始慢慢地用那个被奥卢斯含了一晚上的塞子操他。空气随着芝诺斯的动作钻进紧窄的甬道里，在抽插间发出噗呲噗呲的水声。润滑剂被带出温软的穴道，流到奥卢斯的腿上。同时，芝诺斯在他身后很有技巧的摆弄那个玩具，虽然他的目标是远离会让奥卢斯浑身酥麻的前列腺。

“明白我说的话了吗？”芝诺斯问，“你为什么不亲口回答我？”

他怎么会拒绝芝诺斯的提议呢？

“我存在的意义.......”

恍然间，被压在标本桌上所经历的那种感觉突然又涌上了奥卢斯的心头，令他又兴奋又害怕。芝诺斯冰凉的铠甲贴着他滚烫的皮肤的触感，身上人的重量和存在感，穴口一遍遍被撑开......尽管奥卢斯已经努力放松身体，但他还是不受控制的仰起头，让脊背弓成一个漂亮的弧形。

“......就是为了取悦您，我的主人。”他发自内心地、顺从地说。他将自己的命运都托付给了它的主人，他的所有者，他的军团长，这个在他心目中胜过一切地男人，无论芝诺斯玩弄他还是把他扔掉，他都无条件地接受。

芝诺斯很满意，作为奖励，他用塞子膨大地头部狠狠碾过奥卢斯敏感的腺体，让奥卢斯的性器跳动了几下，流出几滴透明的腺液。

“好孩子，我很高兴听到你这么说。”芝诺斯低着头在他耳边低语，一缕金色的长发随着他的动作落下来，遮住了他们俩的脸。他放开塞子，把他推回奥卢斯抽搐的穴肉里，开始解开自己的护甲。他脱下护手和护胯，把它们放到一边。“自己玩得开心吗？我能感觉到你里面多么柔软......你扩张得不错。”

奥卢斯点点头：“是的，殿下。我一直记得你对我说过的话，”他战栗着，“每时每刻......我渴求您胜过一切。”

“我当然知道这一点，不过，难道我在你那可怜的脑袋里就是这么个形象吗？”芝诺斯从喉咙深处发出一声残酷的笑声，他用他那硕大的龟头粗俗地拍了拍奥卢斯苍白地屁股，“专心点。别再胡思乱想了，免得我改变主意。”

当芝诺斯的手分开他的臀瓣时，他连呼吸都变得凌乱。心中的紧张在芝诺斯拔出塞子时就变成了纯粹的期待，柔软的穴口一开一合，瑟缩着等待着被入侵到深处。

芝诺斯朝他翕张的穴口吐了口唾沫当作润滑，和剩余的润滑液混在一起。奥卢斯突然意识到那是他的主人赐予他的。他笨拙地摇了摇腰，试图阻止它顺着大腿流下去，但芝诺斯圆润的龟头已经抵在了他湿软的小口上......

......然后以一种磨人的缓慢速度插了进去。

仿佛身体里的每一根纤维都随着芝诺斯地深入要被拉到断裂，奥卢斯只能努力集中精神尽可能地放松肌肉。

“现在，自己动。”芝诺斯命令道。奥卢斯听话地活动自己地胯部，确保是自己的肌肉在用力，而不是仅仅依靠身体地惯性。他低着头咬紧了牙，抽插中湿热滑腻的肠肉挤压性器发出的水声让他红透了脸。反复的抽插之中其实并没有那么舒服......但现在他身体里包裹着的是芝诺斯，不是帝国制橡胶或是冰凉的金属，光是心理上的快感就足以支撑他坚持下去，直到芝诺斯喊停。

他不由自主地发出可怜的哀嚎，初经人事的后穴居然真的吃下了芝诺斯远超一般水平的阴茎。他小口小口地喘着气，可他只有那么一小会儿的喘息时间——芝诺斯把手伸到了他的俘虏面前。芝诺斯用食指固定住他的鼻梁，拇指按住他的后脑勺，而他的中指和无名指撬开奥卢斯喘息着的嘴，把玩着奥卢斯的舌头，再用小拇指按住他的下巴。奥卢斯现在彻底、完全、绝望地被困在了芝诺斯设下地陷阱里。

“至少你够紧......要是你再松一点，我就会在你乱叫的时候扭断你的脖子。”芝诺斯贴着他的耳朵威胁道。他另一只手抓住奥卢斯的腰往后拉，把他的脊椎都抻开，只要再用力一点，就可以扯断奥卢斯的脖子。娇小的人族眼里蓄满了痛苦和羞耻的泪水，但他能做的只有用舌头推拒芝诺斯的手指。

“啊......嗯，哈啊......”

“我说得就是这种声音。”尽管芝诺斯勾起了嘴角，但他胯部的动作却那么残忍，他一寸寸地把自己地性器契入奥卢斯已经流血的、第一次被开拓的软肉里。正如他预料的一样，奥卢斯尖叫着，身上的每一块肌肉都不听他使唤地绷紧......但芝诺斯带来的刺痛丝丝缕缕的转化为快感，奥卢斯从没有感觉这么好过。他从前从没有被紧紧掐住脖子这么长时间，更别说他是心甘情愿的被掐着的。“你没听见吗？安静点，还是说你在故意惹我生气？你知道那些不能好好履行职责的娼妓都到哪去了吗？”

芝诺斯盯着奥卢斯的眼睛，然后把视线转向实验室里的魔导原型兵。

“不......不要，呜啊啊......”

“你看，那是什么？”芝诺斯冷笑着，他压着奥卢斯继续深入他，迫使奥卢斯被夹在他的胯和金属控制台之间，让他一动也动不了，只能被迫接受体内性器的深入，不断打开他的身体深处，而奥卢斯能做的，只有趴在控制台上无助地挣扎。他终于忍不住大声哭了起来，他感觉自己是那么的没用，就像他那些失败了那么多次的实验一样，在芝诺斯眼里是那样的愚蠢和乏味。但是被芝诺斯羞辱的感觉却是那么好。

没有什么比得上这份究极的快感。芝诺斯粗长的阴茎把他填得满满的，他能通过那跳动的血管和表面狰狞的青筋感受他的主人的心跳，仿佛他的主人通过这种方式与他融为一体。就好像芝诺斯与他对视时，奥卢斯似乎感觉到他与芝诺斯真的心灵相通了一般。芝诺斯俯下身，拒绝和这个下贱的娼妓接吻，但还是赏赐般地将唾液滴进他的嘴里。他把整根都抽出来，将腺液抹在他的入口处，龟头缓缓地滑过穴口，再出其不意地全根没入，芝诺斯这才开始操他已经等不及了的小婊子。

太多了。奥卢斯已经无法承受这过量的快感。他很快就被芝诺斯操射了，现在只能在芝诺斯的猛烈进攻下颤抖着被精液打湿的腿。他的军团长抽插的速度和力量甚至还在随着他身体的屈服而不断上升。他们结合的地方一片湿濡，芝诺斯的阴囊拍击他湿漉漉的臀部时发出的啪啪声让芝诺斯咧嘴一笑。奥卢斯为了他的主人尽力的站直——或者说尽力的保持站立，他做得很好，但他的叫床声......还是很糟糕，还需要训练。

等到芝诺斯快射的时候，奥卢斯已经经历了他生中的第二次干性高潮，几乎快要失去了意识。

被他的主人内射的感觉是如此的奇妙，那样浓稠粘腻的精液一股脑地涌入他的身体里，奥卢斯甚至感觉自己要被一直钉在这里，直到他怀上孩子为止。他感觉到自己的内脏被精液灌满，然后变得涨涨的，让他的肚子像真的怀孕一样隆起。芝诺斯抽出来后，他的穴口还没法完全合拢，留下一个抽搐着、一张一合的小口，白色的精液混着红色的血丝从里面不断地流出来，看上去色情又颇具美感。

芝诺斯松开一直钳制着奥卢斯的手，这让他像没有骨头一样倾倒在金属控制台上。

“我还算满意，所以你会活下去。下次别再挑战我的底线了，明白吗？”他沉声说，一边用奥卢斯的衣服擦掉阴茎上的粘液，一边重新穿戴整齐，“像你这样的娼妓太多了，我可以随意享用任何一个，她们中的任何一个敢犯你这种错误，早就被杀了或是阉掉了。而你，你只会被解雇。”

他一边说着，一边转身离开，奥卢斯的双腿失去了他的支撑而软绵绵的伸开。

哪怕在这种情况下，奥卢斯依然冲着他的军团长的背影行了一个礼。


End file.
